Dispensing packages, containers, receptacles, and the like have been proposed for dispensing two or more different substances or materials substantially simultaneously. For example, with conventional two-component epoxy adhesives, it is necessary to keep both components separated until used. However, it is desirable to be able to dispense both components simultaneously from the same receptacle in proportionally established amounts so that they can be subsequently used.
With some types of materials, it is important to seal the supply of materials within the receptacle when the materials are not being dispensed. For example, with some materials it may be necessary to avoid prolonged exposure to air, and with other materials it may be necessary to store the materials in the receptacle in a sanitary manner that prevents the ingress of contaminants.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved package of the above-described type which would have an improved sealing capability.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved package could be provided with an easily operated cover or closure mechanism that could be mounted to, or otherwise integrated with, the container in which the substances are stored.
Additionally, it would be advantageous if the design of such an improved package would permit relatively easy fabrication from relatively low cost materials.